


The Chef's Special

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Monty took Jasper out to dinner at a nice restaurant, he definitely hadn't expected to be hit on by the chef via the waitress, but as the night goes on, and he sees just how cute that chef is, he doesn't really seem to mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chef's Special

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://robbowmans.tumblr.com/post/122420352261/robbowmans-my-sister-just-got-hit-on-by-the) because it was just too cute not to do something with and the world can always better from more minty.

“I want to make love to this food,” Jasper spoke. Or at least Monty thought that was what he said, it was a little hard to decipher his words through the full mouth of food he was speaking through.

“Dude, we haven’t even got our entrees yet,” Monty replied, raising his eyebrows in response.

“You obviously haven’t tried this bread with this special butter,” Jasper replied. “It’s, like, God’s gift to this world.”

Monty rolled his eyes, but Jasper was too busy buttering another roll to notice. He had forgotten the reason the two of them never went to fancy restaurants together, well, besides the fact that people always assumed they were dating. Jasper got really, for lack of a better word, _weird_ when he ate good food, his compliments usually turning strangely sexual or bizarrely poetic in an almost avant garde sort of way.

If Jasper hadn’t just gotten accepted for his internship with Google _and_ Maya hadn’t said yes for a date, Monty would have never taken him here (but two good things never happened to Jasper in the same day, it was practically a miracle in itself).

“Your entrees should be out any minute,” said the waitress, appearing practically out of thin air. She had rich, caramel skin and shiny, dark hair pulled off of her face (Monty was fairly sure he had never seen someone look so good in a ponytail, like he didn’t know it could be made to look so elegant). There was something about the way a single eyebrow raised up as she looked him over that made him a little bit terrified. “You ordered the special, right? Along with the dumpling soup?”

“You’re the waitress, aren’t you supposed to know?” Jasper questioned.

All Raven, that’s what her name tag said her name was anyway, had to do was shoot him a quick look and he shut up, already reaching for another roll. It was actually scarily impressive how much food Jasper could pack away, Monty decided.

“Yes,” Monty said slowly, like he knew there was some kind of catch to the words. Raven didn’t seem like someone who would forget an order and she hadn’t seemed confused when she asked, so he assumed it was more out of confirmation than anything else.

“Are you two dating?” she questioned.

“Why does everyone always think that?” Jasper released with a sigh. “I actually asked the love of my life out today and she sa-”

“That’s nice,” Raven cut him off, turning toward Monty. Monty scoffed at the affronted look Jasper shot the back of Raven’s head. “So, you should give me your number because-”

“He’s not into lady parts,” Jasper interrupted. Raven shot him a look that was equal parts confused and annoyed, but instead of shutting up like he probably should have done, Jasper continued on. “Like, you’re grade A hot, but he’s strictly into dudes.”

“I wasn’t asking for me,” Raven replied.

“Then who were you asking for?” Monty questioned, finally seeming to find his voice.

Raven smiled for the first time that whole night, a real smile, and bent down so she was level with the both of them as she whispered excitedly. “Here’s the deal. No one like ever orders the special, like ever. I’m pretty sure it’s just because the rest of Miller’s food is so good no one ever wants to try it -- I mean look at your friend, he’s shoved at least five rolls into his mouth already -- but he gets super excited about his specials, like he always gets the ideas at like midnight and then comes in real late to figure them out.”

“Ok?” Monty spoke. Raven took it as an invitation to continue on, nodding with gusto.

“On top of that, you ordered the dumpling soup which is the only recipe on this whole menu he refuses to touch. It’s been here since the beginning and he’ll never take it off.”

“Why?” Monty questioned, leaning forward with genuine curiosity.

“It’s pretty much the only thing he has left of his mom; it was her recipe. You can imagine how excited he was to make, not only his special, but his special _and_ the dumpling soup for someone and I think he’s unknowingly in love with you right now. Miller is honest to god humming back there, and Bellamy’s insults are rolling right off of him.”

“Dude,” Jasper exclaimed, smiling slyly over at him. “You’ve got game without even knowing it.”

Monty felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks, and he didn’t even know _why_. He hadn’t even seen this guy, but the thought of having brightened someone’s day with such a simple thing honestly warmed his heart. His heart which also happened to be beating a little quicker than normal.

“I don’t really know him,” Monty stuttered back, because as cute as this whole thing was, he wasn’t all that sure he wanted to give his number away to a total stranger without even seeing or talking to them.

“You’ve still got your entrees coming, so I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Raven stated. “You have time to think about it, but I swear he’s a great guy. Easy on the eyes, too.”

Raven walked away in a flurry of swinging hair and a wide, mischievous smile, and Jasper waited no time at all to turn back toward him. “Give him your number!”

“I haven’t seen _or_ talked to him. Doesn’t that seem a little dangerous and/or creepy to you?”

“I think it’s fate.” Jasper shrugged, reaching toward his beer and taking a swig. “Come on, how many times in your life does a date fall straight into your lap? Plus, I’m starting to worry about you becoming a creepy cat lady.”

Monty groaned, but secretly he kinda agreed.

* * *

“Is there anything else I can get you?” Raven asked, setting the soup right in front of Monty.

“I think we’re good,” he replied, smiling over, but it became increasingly apparent that just because the food was delivered and they didn’t need anything else, didn't mean Raven was going to be leaving any time soon. “Fine,” Monty sighed. “Why is he so cool?”

A smile spread quickly across Raven’s face and her eyes lit up. “Clarke!” she called, waving her over.

A blonde whipped her face toward the call, her wavy hair braided back to keep it tame but still managing to seem all sorts of wild. She was grabbing plates from the pick-up window, and she gave Raven a quick nod and a ‘wait one sec’ look before dropping the plates off at a table and speaking to the patrons for a minute or so.

“Are we pimping Miller?” Clarke asked as she joined them at the table. “I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Monty,” he replied with a sheepish wave, smiling shyly over.

“Oh my god, you’re perfect,” Clarke exclaimed, turning toward Raven, the two of them high-fiving with a short hiss of excitement. “I’m sorry, I’ve known Miller practically all of my life and if anyone deserves happiness, it’s him.”

“Why should my very painfully single friend go on a date with a total stranger?” Jasper spoke, looking up from his Alfredo to shoot them a mockingly serious look.

“Was that supposed to help in some way?” Monty questioned. “I think I feel kinda insulted.”

Clarke looked between the two as if waiting for them to finish whatever tiff they were having, and after a few seconds she jumped back into her own story, ignoring the moment. “Miller doesn’t talk much, which is kinda why it’s super hard for him to get dates. That and he doesn’t really want to date people unless they’re worth it. He’s like deadly loyal and loves movies and reads all the time and he’ll cook for you and he comes out with the funniest one liners that are so dry and sarcastic they can have you rolling around on the floor laughing for like hours and-”

“What my beautiful and blabbering friend is trying to say,” Raven said, hitting her shoulder lovingly with Clarke’s, “is that Miller is one of those really good guys that are hard to find.”

Monty thought over the words, shifting underneath the combined gazes of Raven, Clarke, and Jasper all waiting for him to respond. Miller didn’t sound like a bad guy, quite the opposite actually, but this whole situation was so different than anything that had ever happened in the past Monty just wasn’t all that sure how to respond to it. His fingers tapped anxiously against his knee, the anxiety hitting him like a punch to the throat, before he nodded tentatively.

“Fine,” he broke the silence. Monty grabbed for a pen, writing his number down on the notepad Raven shoved into his face.

He just really hoped this wasn’t going to blow up in his face.

* * *

By the time Monty was taking his last bite, his stomach already painfully bulging because it had been just too delicious to not eat it all, a guy was coming to stand next to their table, dressed in black slacks and a button up white shirt.

His dark hair was messy, moving in a million different directions, and Monty knew that his whole dark and mysterious vibe probably had a million women and men falling at his feet without even having to lift a finger. Monty wasn’t sure if this was who he had just given his number to, but then his eyes flashed to the name tag and he let out a sigh as he read ‘Bellamy’. Frankly, he was hot, but he wasn’t exactly Monty’s type.

“Can I get you guys anything for dessert?” he opened with, his voice low and smooth.

“What happened to Raven?” Jasper spoke, raising his eyebrows in question.

Bellamy snickered, shaking his head slightly to himself. “She’s- uh- dealing with an _issue_ in the back right now. So, dessert?”

“It’s your day, so it’s up to you.” Monty shrugged at Jasper.

“Actually, it’s not,” Bellamy spoke. Jasper and Monty simultaneously shot him looks spilling with confusion, Bellamy merely smirking in response. “Miller is taking care of dessert for you two.”

“Your boyfriend is so cool,” Jasper exclaimed, pumping his fist quickly in the air.

“I haven’t even met him, yet,” Monty replied, but he could feel that familiar blush already creeping up his neck.

“Miller is pretty awesome,” Bellamy confirmed. “We live together, actually.”

“Wait, why did you ask us if you already knew dessert was on him?” Monty asked.

Bellamy shrugged. “For dramatics? I’ll be back in a few minutes with that.” He grabbed the dirty dishes and carried them away, disappearing behind the swinging door. Just as Bellamy promised, he came back out a few minutes later, carrying a large plate with a million tinier dishes sitting atop of it. “Dessert.”

“Holy shit.” Jasper whistled, taking in the display in front of him. “Is this every single dessert you guys have?”

“Pretty much, it’s a tasting plate of our desserts and a few with some extra special touches.” Bellamy winked over at them heavily. “Can’t say Miller doesn’t treat a date right.”

“If you don’t date him,” Jasper began, digging into something that looked like chocolate mousse, “I will. His food is actually heavenly.”

Bellamy left with a chuckle, leaving them to their desserts. Raven finally came back a few minutes later with their check, but her shoulders were tight and her lips puckered into a straight line.

“What was the emergency?” Monty asked, assuming it must be what she was upset about.

“Someone is an idiot,” Raven replied back with a falsely cheery smile. She left with Monty’s credit card before they could ask her to elaborate, but Monty had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about.

“Hey,” came a voice from above them.

Something low in Monty’s gut was pulled, and he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who it was standing a few feet away from their table before he even raised his head to take a look. Bringing his eyes slowly up, his heart practically beating straight out of his chest, the guy in question came into view.

He had dark skin and expressive eyes, and he was clearly nervous by the way his hands twitched at his sides. Reaching a hand up, he scratched at his stubble, and Monty smiled slightly at how adorable he looked as he shuffled. He was struck a couple seconds later by how _hot_ he was, wearing a beanie low on his head and in only a henley, his arms bulged under the fabric and his gaze was practically stream-lined straight on him.

“Monty, right?” he continued, taking a step further.

“Uh,” he stumbled out, wincing slightly at his shaky voice. “Yea.”

“I’m Nathan Miller,” he stated, holding a hand out to shake. Monty raised himself to his feet, moving toward him, and shakily grabbed his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Monty managed to spit out, realizing the two of them were just standing there holding onto each other’s hands, not even moving anymore. Monty pulled it back, clearing his throat and smiling softly up at him.

“Oh,” Miller began, looking down before looking back up at him through his eyelashes, “I assure you the pleasure is all mine.”

“So, uh, what was that issue back there?”

Miller blushed, clearing his throat as he looked to the side. “Well,” he began, his gaze returning to Monty, “I saw you through the pick-up window. It made me a little nervous.”

Monty felt his heart clench, his throat tighten, because he was sure he had never had someone as physically attractive as Miller, or as sweet for that matter, ever seem so _smitten_ with him. Monty smiled wide at that, reveling in the way Miller’s nervous upturn of his lips widened into an infectious grin, chuckling softly underneath his breath, and couldn’t help but feel ridiculously lucky.

Maybe Jasper wasn’t the only one experiencing miracles today, because looking over at Miller standing in front of him, Monty was fairly sure he’d never been so lucky in his life.


End file.
